The electric switch art has undergone considerable development. Very broadly stated, a broad range of switches have generally included a pair of electrical contacts which require relative displacement into and out of electrically-conductive contacting relationship to respectively make and break an electrical circuit. In many instances, at least one of the electrical contacts is transported by a movable member or carriage which is typically manually actuated to make or break the engagement between contacts.
While a variety of designs and arrangements have existed for such contact members and contact mechanisms, a general arrangement often used involves the seating of a spring-biased contact member in the recess of a movable carriage. General examples of such contact configuration employing electrical contact members are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,254,729, 3,319,016, 3,531,603, 3,983,352 and 4,144,429. Examples of switches employing non-conductive detenting contact members of a similar configuration or disposition are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,511,943, 3,511,952 and 4,129,757. Specific utilization of such contact member configurations or mounting arrangements in automotive washer/wiper switches are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,632,907 and 4,196,322.
A further arrangement for supporting a contact mechanism, within a switch is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,077,503, 2,512,788, 2,521,561, 2,956,255 and 3,283,088. In those instances, the movable carriage of the switch includes an opening therethrough in which the contact element is slidably positioned. More specifically, a pair of generally identical contact elements are slidably disposed at opposite ends of the carriage opening and are biased outwardly by an intermediate spring. Such arrangement provides electrical contact or mechanical detenting at the opposing contact faces adjacent the carriage and minimizes any tendency for the carriage to be cocked or to bind as a result of the spring bias force.
Most of the aforementioned switch contact arrangements, while suited for providing electrical connection from a contact on one side of the carriage to a contact on the other side of the carriage, are generally not concerned with providing such electrical connection with a contact surface at only one side of the carriage.